


An Audience With The Pope

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, Inspired by Music, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: He wants two mouths. Three. Four. He wants a hundred mouths, so he can lick her and taste her and just eat her up completely.When Orihime needs him, there’s nothing that could keep Uryuu from going to her.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	An Audience With The Pope

**Author's Note:**

> This... is unapologetic smut, folks. It's dirty dirty porn with very little plot to hold it together, given a quick and dirty edit so I could get it online and stop being nervous about it, lol.

An Audience With the Pope

_Good God, I'm easy bruised  
So often a moth to her flame  
And the things that she's asked me to do  
Will see a city of saints forgetting his name_

“What’s wrong?” Uryuu asks as soon as Orihime opens the door. He’s out of breath from rushing to get to her, but she looks calm and normal, as if she hadn’t sent him a text that said _I need you_ and then not answered his increasingly frantic texts asking for clarification. She also looks very happy to see him, which takes the edge off the mild irritation he feels at having left his internship with a hasty excuse to charge over here to her aid.

“What do you mean?” she asks.

“Your text! You said you needed me.” He steps into her apartment when she backs out of the doorway, and is toeing his shoes off when he says, “I texted you back, and you never answered.”

“Oh!” Her hand goes up to her mouth, and her eyes go wide. “I’m so sorry! My phone died, so I plugged it in, and I went to the laundry room. I must have forgotten to turn it on when I came back!”

He sighs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You scared me, Orihime.”

“Aww,” she says, and she goes to him, and wraps her arms around him, so soft and sweet-smelling and warm. “You were worried about me.”

“I was.” 

“Sorry,” she says again.”Let me just turn my phone back on--”

“Wait!” Uryuu says. He wishes he could delete the… he doesn’t remember how many texts he’d sent. But it’s too late now, the damage is done. However, she doesn’t have to see how desperate he is just yet. That can wait until after he’s gone.

“Okay,” she says, hugging him. “You rushed over here and everything. You’re so sweet.”

“Well… “ he says, feeling his face heat. “What was wrong, anyway?”

“I just… “ Orihime sighs. “I was feeling lonely. It feels like everyone from high school has scattered, and I miss Tatsuki a lot. It’s hard for her to come visit, she’s so far away and she’s always so busy.”

He kisses the top of her head, the last remnants of panic and irritation lifting away. “I’m sorry, Orihime,” he says, squeezing her close. “It’ll be summer break soon, and you can probably see everyone then.”

“Yeah, I know,” she says. “I was going to ask you to come over later, but my phone died right before I sent the text. You always make me feel better.”

He smiles a small, secret smile against her temple. “I’m glad.” And he’s glad he’s here now, despite the fact that he’ll probably get torn a new one by his supervisors tomorrow. It’s worth it, just to hear Orihime say that.

They stand there, hugging in her entranceway, for a minute or two, and then she says, “Will you?”

He pulls back a little, looks down at her. “Will I what?”

Orihime tilts her head up, pink staining her cheekbones. She has the sweetest, darkest eyes. “You came all this way to make me feel better. Will you? Make me feel better?” Her hands slide down to his ass, and she gives it a little squeeze.

“Oh!” he says, understanding coming the second before the blush does. “Oh… “ He licks his lips, unsure what he is hesitating for. Maybe it’s just that they’ve only done this twice, and those times had just _happened,_ organically. They hadn’t spoken about it beforehand, and had spoken very little about it afterwards, mostly just smiled at each other a lot. And now here she is, propositioning him. It’s a little shocking, and if he has to admit it, a little arousing.

She must notice, because she reaches around and cups him in her hand, which only makes him swell faster.

“Or… I could make _you_ feel better,” she says, her voice dropping to a subtly lower register, one that comes out sounding almost like a purr, and he’s utterly lost.

He leans down and kisses her, digging his hands into her thick auburn hair, feeling the way it slides so silky through his fingers. He can feel the smile on her lips as she kisses back, and it makes him a little unsteady on his feet. The hand she has on his ass squeezes, then pulls him closer so that his dick is pressing into her soft stomach.

“Huhh-- “ he breathes out.

Orihime pulls her mouth away long enough to whisper, “You’re so hard already,” then they’re kissing again, and her tongue slips into his mouth, licking at his, and he groans softly.

Because he is, he is _so_ hard for her, wants her so badly he can hardly see straight. But that’s ok… she can see for the both of them. She has him by the belt loops and she’s leading him to the kitchen, where she stops, takes his glasses off, and sets them on the counter. Then pushes him against the counter and kisses him some more, her fingers loosening his tie then going to the buttons of his shirt.

She abandons his shirt halfway, her hand sliding lower to mould over his hard dick and squeeze, and he gasps. “Orihime,” he whispers, half protest, half plea.

“You’re so… “ He doesn’t know what he means to say. Brash. Amazing. Forward. Perfect.

“I’m so glad you're here,” she completes the sentence for him. Then she takes his hand and slips it under the hem of her skirt. He slides his fingers up her thigh, then reaches around to cup her bottom, and freezes when he realizes she’s bare under her skirt.

“You’re not… “ he trails off, his dick giving a slow twitch, and he swears he’ll finish a sentence soon.

She smiles up at him. “It’s laundry day. I don’t have any cute ones left.”

“Oh,” is all he can say, helplessly aroused. She’s been walking around like this, she answered the door like this, only a flimsy skirt between her naked body and the world. He cups her ass and holds her body against his and kisses her neck, his other hand drifting up and down along her side, the full swell of her breast brushing against the inside of his wrist. On his next pass upwards, he draws his hand inward, so that he can rub his palm over her breast.

“Yeah,” she says into his mouth, and turns slightly so that he can get his whole hand on her, and he groans and squeezes. She’s so soft and full, and he can feel the hardness of her nipple even through her bra.

She draws back just enough to reach for his shirt buttons again, and it’s a confusing tangle of limbs between their bodies until she finally untucks and slides his shirt open and off his shoulders. Then she pushes the sleeves down, and he has to let go of her to pull his hands through the cuffs. He lets the shirt fall to the kitchen floor, then yanks the tie over his head too, and before he can even reach for the hem of her blouse, she’s pulling it over her head.

The bra she’s wearing is lacy and pale blue, and he can see the pink circles of her areola through the gaps in the lace. Her nipples are pressed hard against the fabric, straining, and her boldness makes him bold; with a deep groan he leans down and presses his mouth over one of the hard little nubs. He licks and sucks at it through the bra, soaking the lace with his spit, and her hand is on the back of his head, urging him on, and god, he wants his mouth on her skin.

Moving to suck the other nipple, he reaches behind her, under the thick curtain of her hair, and begins to unfasten her bra. It comes easy to him, with his dextrous tailor’s fingers, and he slides the bra away. Her breasts bounce as he lifts the cups away from her, and he drops the bra immediately to the floor, he’s so eager to get his hands on her.

Her breasts are so large and soft and heavy and they overflow his long-fingered hands, and he sucks on a hard nipple, squeezing carefully. Orihime moans and runs her fingers through his hair. “Uryuu… I love it when you do that,” she breathes.

“Mmh,” he groans, and pulls his lips away from her nipple. It’s fat and hard now, and he gives it one more lick before moving to the other side. He’s aching in his pants, so hard and turned on he’s leaking right through his briefs. He gives her nipple one more slow suck, thumbs the other one, and straightens to kiss her.

Orihime's nipples slide against his chest briefly before she leans in closer and all he can feel is the warm softness of her breasts. Then her hands are slipping down his sides to his belt, moving inward, undoing his buckle. He groans when her fingers rub along the hard line of his cock as she unzips him, and soon his pants are sliding down his legs to puddle around his feet. Her face is pink and hazy as she pushes his underwear down his hips, and she pulls in a long, deep breath when his dick springs free, so hard it’s at a sharp angle to his belly, the foreskin already withdrawn, the head dark pink and slick with precum.

“Uryuu,” she moans softly, taking him into her hand. He wraps his arms around her and holds on as she strokes him, long, slow strokes from base to tip. Once she stops to swirl her fingers over his wet tip, and he groans and squeezes her, half out of emotion, and half just to keep standing up.

Then her hand is gone and she’s wiggling in his arms, and in the quiet apartment he can hear the sound of a zipper opening. She presses up against him, and now her bare thighs are bumping against his, and he’s keenly aware of her pussy just inches away from his dick, and he’s about to lose his mind with lust.

Kissing Orihime, he scoops her up by her bottom, and she makes a little surprised noise, then wraps her legs around him as he carries her to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed there, then climbs over her, kissing her as he goes, her thigh, her hip, her belly, her collarbone, her neck.

“Oh, Uryuu, I want you,” she moans, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. His cock rubs against her soft belly, leaving a line of slick on her skin.

“I want you too,” he pants, giving her a hot, open mouthed kiss. “But I want to…” He kisses her again instead of finishing the sentence, then crawls down her body to stand on the floor at her feet. Reaching out to grip her hips, he tugs gently and says, “Please scoot down.”

Smiling, Orihime moves down the bed, until her hips are positioned at the edge and her legs are hanging over, feet on the floor. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Uryuu kneels between her legs and kisses her lower belly.

Uryuu runs a slightly shaking hand up her inner thigh. Caresses a pale bruise, drawing in a deep breath to smell her, and when he reaches her center he strokes her outer lips lovingly, using his thumb and forefinger to gently part her, to see the pink inside her.

He loves everything about her pussy; the sight, the feel, the smell, the taste. The way she reacts to him touching her there, the way she moans when he slides a fingertip between her soft lips, feeling the wetness already slicking her up.

Head spinning, he draws back to look at her. The bruises on her inner thighs from the last time they’d done this are almost faded away, just pale yellow smudges on her fair skin, and he kisses the one on the left, then the right, then trails wet kisses deeper down, licks at the tender crease between her leg and her pussy, and “Uryuu, _please_ ,” Orihime moans. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and smells her, so humid and real and delicious, and then seals his open mouth over her perfect pussy. 

Listening to her sigh, he opens his mouth wide and presses his tongue out to slide between her lips, to lick deeper, and she’s so wet inside it makes him tense his hips forward, though kneeling on the floor like this, there’s nothing to thrust against.

He wants so badly to be buried in that wet heat, to feel it grip and cling to his dick, to have her arms clutching him and her legs wrapped around his hips. But first, he wants to make her come.

Another long lick, and “Uryuu… “ she breathes. Hearing his name in her hoarse voice like that is still a thrill, and he groans as he seals his mouth over her mound and begins lapping at her clit.

“Oh!” she cries out, and reaches for him. Her fingers slide through his hair and grip the sides of his head, trying to pull him closer, so he presses his mouth hard against her and sucks on her clit, moaning when she moans. He looks up her body, and her breasts are pressed together by her arms, bouncing as she moves, the nipples big and hard and dark pink. He wants two mouths. Three. Four. He wants a hundred mouths, so he can lick her and taste her and just eat her up completely.

A hard tremor rocks her. “Oh god,” she whispers, then, “Uryuu, your fingers.”

Her pussy is sweet and soft and pliable, and it takes two of his long, strong fingers as easily and hungrily as if it were an open mouth. She whines and rolls her hips as he slides them in deep. She’s hot as a furnace inside, and his mouth goes slack with lust for a second. But then he gathers himself up and runs his tongue over the hard little bud of her clit again, and he’s back to rhythmically sucking and licking, and she’s shivering and moaning, her body squeezing down on his slowly thrusting fingers.

Uryuu wants to take the hand he has curled around her thigh and touch himself with it, is drunk and needy and near mindless with arousal. But he holds off, he waits, because he knows how much better it will be if he slides into Orihime untouched. So instead he nudges her leg over his shoulder and reaches up, cups and gently squeezes her full breast.

He slides his hand, squeezing gently again, and she moans as he takes her hard, hard nipple between finger and thumb and squeezes. Her thighs begin to shake. He sucks on her clit and tugs gently on her nipple and fucks her with his fingers, and she’s crying out, one hand clenching his hair so hard it hurts and the other flying up to grip her pillow. “You’re gonna make me come!” she cries, eyes squeezing shut, and she’s coming already, her hot insides squeezing rhythmically on Uryuu’s fingers, her taste becoming even stronger on his tongue.

He continues licking, thrusting, squeezing, ramping down in intensity as she begins to come down. Finally she’s panting and boneless on the bed, her face glowing with a fine sheen of sweat, little strands of hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Groaning, dick aching, he gives her one more long lick before beginning to climb off the floor and up her body.

He licks her mound, dips his tongue into her little navel, kisses the lower curve of her ribcage, then the swell of her breast, and takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks. It’s gone softer, but it expands and stiffens as he sucks, and he moans at how big and hard it feels in his mouth. He tongues her nipple, feeling her hand go to the back of his head, rolls it in his mouth before pulling off, still sucking. It pops out of his mouth and her whole breast sways slightly from the motion. 

He’s so hard he can barely stand it. But he wants her to have a chance to recover, to get her breath back, so he moves to the upper slope of her breast, peppering little kisses on the freckles scattered there, those adorable little freckles that were one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with her. Not the biggest one, but maybe the first; he can still remember the first time he saw them above the neckline of her blouse, and how his heart thudded in his chest for hours afterwards.

He kisses her neck, her cheek, then her parted lips, sliding his tongue smoothly inside. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back, the lethargy leaving her second by second, until they’re making out with abandon, his hand cupping her breast and her hand squeezing his ass, his dick leaving trails of wetness on her belly.

“Orihime,” he whispers against the side of her face.

“Uryuu,” she coos. “I want you inside me.”

He presses their mouths together again, then reaches down, grasps himself and rubs his tip up and down her wet slit.

When he enters her, it’s like sliding into warm oil, she’s so slick and ready for him. Then she clenches around him with a low moan, and he has to freeze for a few seconds, panting.

“You feel so good,” he whispers breathlessly, then opens his mouth against her throat in a wet kiss.

“Oh god, so do you,” she answers. She rocks her hips and he groans, and he figures that this is about as in control as he's going to get. So he pulls back, almost all the way out, and glides back in slowly, loving the way her arms tighten around him more the deeper he goes. He gives her another long, slow thrust, then pushes himself up on his arms and looks down between them.

Her body clings to him when he slides out, and his dick is wet and shining in the dim light of the lamp. When he pushes back in, the hard ridges of his hips line up with the faded yellow bruises on her inner thighs, and that makes him want to make them darker. To claim her with his body, to mark her where only they can see. Still looking down, he fucks her faster, then he has to close his eyes, the visual element too much on top of everything else.

Her fingers are digging into his back, heels digging into his ass, pulling him closer, urging him on. His mouth is open against the side of her face, and he's panting as he fucks her harder, harder, lost in lust and love and delicious, dangerous heat.

“Let me get on top,” Orihime says, her voice low and mouth close enough to his ear to bring up a rash of goosebumps.

“Okay,” he breathes. He regrets the loss of her heat as he pulls away so that they can rearrange, but soon he’s on his back, head propped up on her frilly pillows, and she’s straddling his hips, reaching for his cock.

Her fingers are cool when they wrap around it, They give him one stroke, two, and she whispers, “You’re so hard for me, Uryuu.”

All he can do is moan. He can feel his orgasm approaching, swirling and tightening between his hips and tingling in his cock, and he almost comes when she presses his wet head against herself and slides down his cock with a long moan, slowly enveloping him in her heat.

“Wait,” he says when she’s fully seated on him, and she pauses, breathing hard. He’s breathing hard too, and he has to work up spit in his mouth to say more. “Give me a minute.”

Even looking at her is too much. He squeezes his eyes closed and presses the back of his head against her pillows, carefully clutching her legs. After a moment he feels that it’s safe to continue, so he opens his eyes and begins stroking her silky thighs. “Okay,” he whispers.

Orihime plants her hands on his chest and begins moving, slowly at first, just little curls of her hips that make her body clench inside, make him groan. Then she speeds up, using her thighs to move up and down on his dick.

Her full, round breasts move and sway with the rocking of her hips, and Uryuu reaches out to take them into his hands. They’re so soft, _so_ soft, and he’ll never get tired of the way they’re just too big for his hands. He gives them a light squeeze, then caresses her nipples with his thumbs.

“Uryuu, suck them, please,” Orihime says, voice hoarse. Her eyes are heavy-lidded and glistening behind her eyelashes, and she leans forward to brace her hands on either side of his head. This puts her breasts right in his face, and even if he’s not able to thrust as deep like that, it’s a fair trade when he takes one of her nipples into his mouth and she moans. He sucks, feeling it swell even harder in his mouth, loving the slippery firmness of it against his tongue. Then he presses the flat of his tongue out to lick at it, lapping at her areola before giving the nipple one more suck, then moving to the other breast. 

Orihime’s started to push down harder against his dick, moving faster, smearing wetness in his pubic hair as she slides up and down against him. She cries out, then her breasts are moving away, and Uryuu loosely grips her waist as she sits down fully on him, taking his dick deep once more.

As Orihime rolls her hips, she grinds down on him, mashing her mound against his pubic bone and moaning. She keeps it up, moving rhythmically, slowly gaining speed, her insides so hot and squeezing him _so tight_. Color is high in her cheekbones and splashed against her upper chest. “Uryuu, I’m gonna come again,” Orihime breathes, words slurring together. “Are you close?”

“Ah! Almost,” Uryuu says, panting. “If you--”

But then she’s throwing her head back and moaning, and her pussy is clamping down on him in rhythmic squeezes, and the glide of his dick inside her is suddenly even easier with more wetness that soaks his balls and his pubic hair, and oh god, his dick jerks and pulses and fire rushes through him and he’s coming so hard his sight blanks out for a few seconds, so hard he doesn’t even hear whatever noises he’s making.

When he comes to his senses after what seems like long minutes, he’s still buried in Orihime and she’s still rocking her hips slowly. She’s smiling down at him, her hair a beautiful mess around her face and shoulders, and their hands are clasped together. The tail end of his orgasm is still spiraling through him, making the head of his cock and his nipples tingle pleasantly.

“That looked like it felt really good,” Orihime says softly.

Uryuu nods, swallowing. “It was so good. I can’t begin to describe it.” He breathes for a few seconds, then asks, "What about you? How do you feel?" He'll gladly go down on her again if she's not completely satisfied. His dick, still inside her, gives a weak little twitch at the thought.

But she smiles, wide and sleepy, and says, "I feel perfect."

_You are perfect_ , he thinks, and is on the verge of saying it when she untangles her hands from his so that she can lower herself down to lay her head on Uryuu’s chest. He slips out of her when she does, and they both sigh. Her cheek is pressed against the middle of his collarbones, her arms tucked under his shoulders, and her hair smells like apples and vanilla even after all that. He cards his fingers through it, lifts it off her sweaty back to drape it over her side and she sighs.

“Thank you,” she says, then she gives the side of his neck a little kiss.

“You’re welcome,” he says, “For what?”

“Mmmh.” She wiggles a little and squeezes him. “Uryuu is always so polite,” she teases.

“It’s out of respect for you,” he says, a tiny hint of stiffness in his voice.

“Oh, don’t be upset, Uryuu, I like it! And I know, you’ve told me that before, and I like that, too.”

With a sigh, he kisses the top of her head, and runs his fingers down her cooling back. “All right,” he says, with a small smile.

“But what I was thanking you for is… you always make sure I feel good, before you even start on yourself. It’s… polite,” she says with a little laugh. “But it is also, most definitely, NOT polite, the way you eat me out.” His face reddens again. “That is downright raunchy, and I love it,” she says, her eyes going hazy.

He’s a little embarrassed by that, and she can tell. She strokes his heated cheeks, smiling, and says, “My Uryuu is so shy.” He melts at that, tilting her head up to kiss her, soft and slow, hoping the kiss will convey all the complicated feelings he can’t even begin to put into words yet.

When their lips part, the way she looks at him makes him think she did understand. And there’s one thing he can say. “My Orihime is so beautiful,” he says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Now she’s the one to blush, and it makes him love her even more.

“You,” she says fondly, squeezing him, and they hold each other for a while, until Orihime says, “I’m sorry I worried you. But I’m not sorry you came over.”

Uryuu smiles. “It’s okay. You can need me any time, and I’ll be here.” And he means it; laying here now with her, he couldn’t care less about whatever consequences would come from him rushing to Orihime. “I’d do just about anything for you,” he admits, trying hard not to feel vulnerable.

But she takes it kindly, and would never use such an admission against him, or take advantage of his devotion. Another reason he loves her. “My Uryuu is so sweet.” Then she starts to wiggle out of Uryuu’s arms. “I’ve got something you can do for me.”

“What is it?” he asks, sitting up.

“You can wash my back. Come on,” she says with a smile and an outstretched hand, and he rises to follow her.

He’d follow Orihime anywhere.

\--the end

_I have an audience with the Pope  
And I'm saving the world at eight  
But if she says she needs me  
She says she needs me  
Everybody's gonna have to wait_ Title and lyrics © Elbow - An Audience With the Pope

**Author's Note:**

> For Chaya, who first prompted me to write some standalone IshiHime <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to know what you think : ) Kudos and comments make me super happy <3


End file.
